When a skier encounters certain types of weather conditions, a build-up of ice or snow can accumulate on the lenses of the skier's goggles. This ice or snow must be removed prior to the skier initiating a run down the ski slope to ensure that the skier's vision is unimpaired, thereby enabling the skier to safely navigate the trail.
In the past, skiers have cleaned ice from their goggle lenses by rubbing or wiping the outer surface of the lenses with a bare or gloved finger or by scraping the lens surfaces with a small plastic handheld ice scraper consisting of a handle for holding and a straight edge for scraping. The first method is unsatisfactory because complete removal of the ice or snow on the lens surface is difficult to achieve. The second method is unsatisfactory in that a tiny plastic ice scraper must be stored in a pocket and then taken out when needed. Such an instrument is difficult to retrieve from a pocket and also is easily lost or misplaced.
In addition, it is known to remove snow from ski boots using a bootscraper attached to a ski pole. By attaching the scraper to the pole, the inconvenience of storing and retrieving a hand scraper is avoided. Such boot scrapers are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,000,909, 4,129,312, 4,145,062, 4,221,393, 4,573,710 and 4,718,138. However, such scrapers are specifically designed for scraping snow off of ski boots and are wholly unsuitable for use as a scraper for scraping ice and snow off the goggle lenses.